


Sleepless

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Injury, Minor Violence, Super Powers AU, also like idk how to use the site oops, bare with me here, im making this up as i go, oh right, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: A Sander Sides fanfic inspired by the fanfic Lesson in Practicality by @residentanchor . Instead of your main cast I’m throwing in Sleep(aka Remi), from Thomas Sander’s shorts, and Deciet.





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



> I’m rusty at writing and trying to build suspense 
> 
> Also sorry, Short chapter.

The streets were incredibly barren, the only signs of life being the fluttering moths and the few late night stragglers. Not that it was surprising, the clock ticking past one in the morning. One of the curses of being a bartender, that and dealing with unruly drunks. He didn’t mind the silly ones, and the drunk gals tended to be incredibly nice even if they flirted a bit. He didn’t mind chatting it up when the crowd was low, his charisma was what kept him his job. Besides, with the aesthetic of the place, people didn’t question his shades or why he always wore them.  
Something creaked down a dark alleyway, and his keys instantly became gripped in his hands, knuckles going white around the water bottle in his other hand in sudden panic. The image of men in dark uniform to take him away for experimentation darted in the back of his mind. He shakily let out the breath he was holding as a cat scampered into view, the culprit to the noise. Clearly, tonight might of been a bit rough on him, surrounded by people who could press his buttons and plenty of ammunition at his command.  
He pulled out his phone, staring down at the dull reflection. His dark hair and shades obscured most of his face, but a small portion of his scar barely peaked out from underneath. His fearful cousin’s voice crying to him as he towered over him, threateningly. His power run by anger pooling into the air from every possible source, threatening the younger male. He remembered the frantic tugging on the door from the other side from his dear adoptive parents, fearing for their nephews safety and being just enough of a distraction.  
Remi tore his eyes away from the reflection as his head imagined the sirens that had picked him up and nursed him to health again. No, nursed the monster inside him back to health, with a cost. He rubbed his eyes before clicking his phone to life, checking for missed messages. He laughed softly to himself as he scrolled through his drunken friend’s Snapchat stories as he made his way home. He occasionally glanced up at the noises of the city, nearly jumping out of his skin at a moth attracted to his bright phone screen. He took a quick snap of himself.... Ok maybe more like 12, he needed the most perfect picture of course. He didn’t expect anyone to see it tonight, considering the time. He approached his apartment building with a quiet hum and a skip in his step, seeing his friends fun definitely put him in a brightened mood. Stuffing his phone away, he swung the key ring around his finger as he approached his front door, promptly unlocking it. He sighed after pushing open the door and stared into the empty, desolate apartment space. He told himself months ago he would look for a roommate but he never got around to it. Too many questions had flood his mind.  
What if they don’t like his late shifts?  
What if they are against his partying or his optimism?  
What if.... What if they found out what he is? Would they think he’s a monster? A freak? Would they throw him under the bus?  
He glanced down at his hands, quietly noticing his panic caused the water in his cup to swirl as if a whirlpool. He promptly shut and locked the door before falling against in defeat. 

Sleep. What he needed was a solid night’s sleep.


	2. Blind Spot

Remi relentlessly paced his apartment’s living room, sleep having alluded and failed him many hours ago. The water in the bottle he had abandoned that night on the counter stirred with turmoil. Pacing seemed to work to an extent for him, tired him out enough that he could sleep. He swiveled around the counter a bit too tightly and, like the previous and countless times before, his side caught the corner. He hissed in pain, catching a curse. He really needed to stop doing that, at least learn the apartment layout before he wandered like a madman without his cane. He pulled himself up to perch on the counter that had just attacked him, feeling another bruise develop on his side. He ran his hands over his eyes, no longer wearing the shades he usually adorned, as he was previously expecting sleep. His hand hovered over the scar, treading lightly as if it still hurt.  
The scar that made him blind. Well, partially blind. The soul reason he kept cutting corners a bit too tightly or hitting his hand against a wall when his hand gestures were a bit too exuberant. He supposed he could hypothetically get surgery to fix it, but based on how his parents didn’t so many years ago, he probably could never afford it. He couldn’t even bare to truly blame his cousin for it, the culprit to his weakness. The poor boy was defending himself from the monster that was his older cousin.   
Remi couldn’t even recall exactly what started the fight, just that it escalated to much and that his parents refused to let the two see each other anymore. That they would feed off each other and be too dangerous. That Remi was too dangerous. He felt wetness on his cheek and thought for a brief moment he was crying before realizing the stress was causing the water in his cup to float up to him. He let out a frustrated sigh, focusing on letting the water down over the sink.   
Light was already pouring through the curtains, sunrise having happened maybe an hour or so ago. He definitely wasn’t getting sleep now, he always struggled getting to sleep if the sun was out. He toyed with the idea of going out with friends but for once in his life, he really wasn’t in the mood. Remi laid back against the cold counter with a huff, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He raised his hand up, slowly moving it to the side before it disappeared from his shortened field of vision. He tried fruitlessly to memorialize the spot before letting his hand fall back to his side. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to buy a first aid kit. The day was eventually going to come when he clipped against something sharp and cut himself, since using the cane wasn’t going to happen. He hated the parade of questions he got from it, and no amount of style got him away from it. As nice as he tried to make the stick look, people immediately knew what it meant. It bugged him to no end, he wished he could take it back. Take everything back, no powers, no blindness, no ruined cousinly relationship. They used to be so close, neither of them had friends so they had each other. Well, Remi had friends, but none that he particularly liked at the time. His parents would get the two together almost every weekend to play. Then Remi just had to go out and ruin it. He ruined everything.  
Remi hopped up from the counter, threw on his shades and grabbed the cane. He needed a walk, escape from his troubles for a while. He stared down at the cane and put it back, he wasn’t in his usual peppy mood for 20 questions. He practically skipped out the door and promptly hip-checked into someone. So much for not needing the cane.  
“Oh my gawd Doll I’m terribly sorry, are you ok?” Remi offered out his hand and plastered on a wide, friendly grin. The stranger took the help and was unexpectedly pulled to his feet.   
“It’s... I’m fine, not a scratch.” he mumbles, stuffing his slightly battered hand in his pocket, having skid it in the gravel.   
“It’s awfully early for anyone to be out this fine morning. What’s your business?” This stranger looked at Remi confused for a moment, not mentally awake enough to understand what he was asking.  
“I-... Just a morning walk, nothing more.” He shuffled the newspaper under his arm to be a bit more hidden.   
“Well then, mind if I walk with ya darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think the title was a metaphor?~


	3. Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, a non Remi centric chapter! And dialogue!

“The names Remi, and you are...?” Remi hasn’t had the slightest of luck prying any details about this curious stranger. He only got a look and a scoff in response but he wasn’t giving up yet  
“Ohh come on doll! What’s the big deal? ‘S not like I’m asking your number or anything!” Remi insisted, poking at the non obscured part of the others face.  
“Why are you so interested?” He rose an eyebrow, glancing at him before returning his gaze straight ahead.  
“Oh my gawd, can’t I be the slightest bit friendly? Hold a mild conversational? Fine fine, new topic. How do you feel about the tea that is that Princey dude? New local hero?” Remi inquired, smirking slightly at the fact it seemed the other was actually considering his question.  
“I’ve heard mixed reviews about him. Many rave at his good deed’s and heroic capabilities. Others seem to view him as a threat.” He paused a moment “if others have his powers, they could be considered threats and put in danger,” glancing at Remi, he added “hypothetically speaking, of course. There isn’t much proof of there being more”. He rolled his shoulders back.  
“True true, if you want to go all political about it. I’m more focus on, oh I dunno, his new outfit is a MAJOR downgrade. How disappointing!” Remi was very animated about this topic. “I mean, come on! Cutie alert, why are you covering your face with a hood? Ugh! I like the mask so much more, it fit his aesthetic!” The other just shrugged, rather indifferent about the topic.   
The pair continued their conversation, sticking to light topics. They trailed as far to a nearby cafe, separately purchasing their treats (and Remi flirting with the nerd with glasses). The stranger held his newspaper loosely under his arm.  
“Oh darling, why didn’t you say before? You’re looking for a place to live?” Remi smiled.   
“Where do you get that idea? I said no such thing.”   
“Well, your newspaper has listings of apartments on it, and you circled some. So obviously I connected the dots!” Remi tugged at the newspaper. “What a coincidence! I was just thinking about needing a roommate and-“ Remi caught himself “well, I’m not saying you specifically! Im a bit of a party people person, I’m sure that ain’t your style! Besides, late shifts at work and a bit of a night owl, I can’t expect the first person I’d run into to be interested in sharing a place with me.” Remi laughed, somewhat nervously and mostly to himself. It was silent for a long awkward moment.  
“I’d... consider it, I suppose..” The stranger started, using a napkin and jotting something down on it. He handed it to a Remi. “If you could maybe send details later that be great. I have other things to do today besides talking to friendly strangers.... Remi, right?”. Remi nodes and smiled as the other waved him off with a yellow gloved hand and walked away. He looked down at the napkin.

“So... Dylan, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remi, sweetie, stuff like this would get you killed. If you weren’t in a fanfic, well.. no, if you weren’t an important main character you’d probably die.


	4. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I’m not one to write long chapters.

Dylan continued his walk after hastily leaving Remi, contemplating his actions. He was caught off guard holding this unexpected conversation and even more so when Remi figured him out. He tucked the newspaper away even more so at the thought, he didn’t need more nosy strangers busting into his personal life. He kept his head low and his pace fast as he walked through a not quite at kind part of town, briefly considering how long the much too friendly stranger Remi would last here. Not long, he concluded, he didn’t seem at all like a fighter, much to friendly and perhaps a bit self absorbed. Not to mention a bit clumsy it seemed, not only bumping into him but nearly scrapping his hand with a wall countless times with his animated and wild hand gestures. Someone grabbed Dylan by the back of his shirt and harshly yanked him into an alleyway.   
“Give me all ya money, now” the man growled, only receiving a questioning look from Dylan, who didn’t grace him with a reply. Dylan was shoved to a wall abruptly, but managed to recover and not allowing himself to be pinned.  
“And if I don’t?” Dylan tilted him head in mockery, taking his sweet time pulling off his yellow gloves by one finger.  
“I’ll make you regret it” the overly cocky man smirked darkly as he stalked ever closed, completely unaware of who he was dealing with. At this point, the mugger was backing Dylan deeper into the abandoned alleyway.   
“Oh, will you? Hm...” he peeled off both his gloves at this point, slowly cracking his knuckles while a dark grin slowly creeped onto his face “I don’t believe that’s true. But as a liar speaking to a liar, perhaps that makes me a hypocrite.” He brushed his bangs out of his face, revealing a heavily burned half and his eyes now beginning to glow, bright in contrast to the darkness of the alley. “I’d almost feel bad for you, if you weren’t just threatening to mug me”

Remi yawned and collapsed onto his bed, significantly more tired now after that much longer then expected walk. He had already showed and dressed into more comfortable clothes, resting his shades in the nightstand on his not blind side. He spawned out on the bed, staring up at the glow in the dark Stars he had stuck up there. He was careful to find ones he could peel down later if needed, resulting in the occasional star to fall early on. They glowed a dull green, not having got the stance to absorb much light quite yet due to Remi’s skewed sleep schedule. He considered texting Dylan, his possible future roommate, but texting him so quickly may make him seem clingy, ugh. He didn’t need that, he wasn’t dome desperate damsel in distress. He’d leave him hanging for a few hours, then he’d check in. Yes, perfect, a plan for success for sure. That is, assuming he accurately assessed this guy. He seemed nice enough, a bit cold but maybe he was just shy. Remi rolled to his non injured side and closed his eyes, waiting for ever so blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha no power reveals for you, not yet.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You: Remy  
> Me, an intellectual: Remi

Remi hummed softly, peering out the window at the absolute onslaught of pouring rain. Despite knowing very well he’d probably have to walk through this to work, he felt very much at peace. He had set up a bench against his window for this very moment, his face almost pressed against the glass, his silk curtain, half draped over his shoulder in his haste to watch the rain. He quietly sipped his coffee, a small smile coaxing its way into his face. A small idea popped into his head and he glances around at the outside world, checking if there was any signs of life also enjoying the rain. Once it was confirmed a conclusive no, he focused a bit, convincing the water droplets to draw shapes on his window. He sprinkled the window with many tiny stars, creating any constellation he could remember. He sighed in satisfaction at his masterpiece before allowing the rain to wash it away and making a fresh canvas. He flinched at a crack of thunder as his power flickers out. Remi rolls his eyes, not really minding too much, just annoyed it broke his content concentration. He pulls out his phone and the slightly wadded up napkin, adding Dylan into in contacts  
“Heyyy gurl, it’s Remi. This is Dylan right?” Remi typed out, somewhat nervous that maybe Dylan was a jerk and gave him the wrong number. It took much longer then he was comfortable with for Dylan to reply  
“Mhm, i was wondering when you’d text me. Did you forget or somethin?” Dylan replied, not quite typing how Remi was expecting him to. He seemed too collected, but this was a pleasant surprise.  
“Oh no, doll, ‘course I didn’t forgot! I figured you might of been busy” Remi left out the whole not wanting to seem desperate part, glancing out the window at the rain. The conversation drifted to general apartment basics, Remi explaining the layout and how he works late nights. Dylan asked if pets were allowed, leading to a side tangent about pets. Dylan had a snake, which was cool. He seemed pretty excited about being allowed to have it, sending a lot of pictures of his snake as a result. Dylan seemed a lot nicer over text, more open and energetic. Remi has a slight fear before that they might clash personality wise, but that fear was quickly dissipating. Remi got a call from work explaining that power was out and they were shutting down early, so Remi didn’t have to come in today. Remi, as much as he liked the rain, was pretty glad about that. Rain tended to make his powers act up, and he didn’t need a situation at work, he couldn’t afford that. His brain began taking him down the negative track again, that people would be afraid of him. His parents were, they separated him from his cousin forever the moment they found out Remi might be a threat. He’d come to the conclusion his biological parents probably dumped him because of his powers and-  
Remi shook his head clear of the thoughts, he wasn’t doing this right now. It was going to be a good day, he’s not going to ruin it because of some pessimistic thinking. He leaned back against the window, hoping he didn’t sound off when he questioned Dylan more about his snake, figuring someone else’s happiness might bring a bit of his own. On cue, a new spam of snake pictures flooded in and Remi giggled to himself.


	6. The Designated Flashback Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning!

Remi giggled, practically bouncing on his feet, waiting for his cousin to come over. They met every weekend since they were real little. It has been a long week, or really past few months. He kept quiet to his parents about it. Neither of them had many friends, Remi didn’t really like his, so they had each other. He was waiting for the much needed distraction all week. Remi’s mom had told him to stay up in his room to wait for his cousin to come in hopes to distract him, otherwise he’d be sitting by the door for hours. He peeked into the playroom, the room’s door open a jar, hardly ever used unless his cousin was here. Remi heard a faint knock on the front door and Remi practically bolted out of his room. His mom managed to snag him before he tackled his younger and smaller cousin to the ground. His little cousin grinned and rushed upstairs without a word, Remi’s mom sighing and letting him follow. Remi almost instantly caught up with his longer legs, letting out a peel of laughter when the younger tried to shove past him. They took off into the playroom Remi taking the lead before the younger tackled him, hoping onto his back and causing Remi to fall. The tussled for a few minutes, the younger using his oversized hoodie to his advantage to playfully hit the other with this loose sleeves. Remi took off onto the counter from what used to be a bar area for adults before the boys took it over. His parents would yell at him if they found out, but the door remained soundly shut. The younger grinned, his hair over his face mocking intimidation as he slowly locked the door. Remi just laughed, using his additional height and taller stature to tower over him. The littler one used a running start and tackled Remi off the counter. Remi’s head smacked against the counter, not splitting open but it hurt bad.   
“Hey!” Remi hissed in pain, only to have it blown off by the younger one, laughing over Remi. Remi scowled, the frustrations from the past month rising up in his system. His “friends” mockery and coldness, who he only dealt with to keep from being alone. His powers he frantically tried to keep under thumb, trying to avoid his parents worry. All of it burned in the back of his mind. He struggled to push his cousin off him, only to get pushed back. Deep down he knew his cousin just didn’t realize he hurt him but it slowly was drowned. The sink behind and above him bubbled to life, going unnoticed by the two of them. Remi continued to struggle to rise, the cousin almost gloating in his victory, somewhat uncharacteristic of him. The water in the sink above him began to hover over their heads as Remi forcefully shoved the other off him  
“H-hey!” The younger stuttered out, stunned by Remi’s actions. Remi glared and stood tall, water flowing around him through the air. The cousin looked scared, scampering away hastily. Tears of fear pooled in his eyes as water began to surround him, Remi’s expression remaining dark.  
“P-please stop!” He cried out as Remi slowly walked forward. He had very little control over the water around him, the sheer intensity of it causing a vase near the younger to fall, causing a scared yelp.   
“Why should I?” Remi stated calmly “you didn’t.” The anger, frustration and fear from everything had taken its forceful hold over him, water hovering around the two of them in loose groups. He heard his parents shake the locked door.  
“Remi! Remi leave your cousin alone!” They pleaded, and for a brief moment he tore his eyes away and to the door. The cousin lunged at Remi, fueled by panic alone. Something sharp and cold cut over Remi’s eye before flooding with red. He let out a short cry of pain  
“Vergil? Vergil was that you? Are you ok sweetie?” The parents frantically pulling at the doorknob. Vergil staggered back in panic at what he did, tears streaming down his cheeks at he dropped the shard from the previously broken vase. The parents yanked the door open, stopping briefly at the sight of the floating water before making a worried beeline to Vergil. Remi clutched his eyes and the water fell suddenly to the ground, receiving fearful glances from the adults.   
He was a monster.  
And now everyone was scared of him.  
What has he done?  
Time dragged by before Remi was taken to the hospital, by then blood had drenched his face, hands, and shirt. Time passed in a frantic blur, only remembering snipers of situations and conversations. He was tired, scared, and hurting, hardly receiving an ounce of comfort from his parents who now knew of his abilities. He remembered barely understanding the doctors for a long while, only realizing the implications when a sweet nurse kneeled down infront of him and explained he wouldn’t be able to see from the now bandaged eye. He remembered his parents talking to his cousin’s dad, vowing to keep the two apart from now on. He remembered his partners lying to Vergil, saying it was only a small cut and everything was going to be fine. 

Remi woke up with a start, panting and shaking. He whimpered and buried his face in the pillows.


	7. Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter of sorts.

It was a long day for Remi... well, night technically. His fear of his own power only skyrocketed after his nightmare, or more accurately would be a flashback. He didn’t need another reminder of what happened and what he did, it already haunted him. He collapsed on the couch after he returned home from work, letting out a shaky sigh. His soon to be roommate would be coming by that day if everything went to plan. He honestly was questioning if he was ready for this step, but he decided it was too late to back down now. He rolled off the couch, deciding he absolutely totally needing coffee. A treat for himself, of course! Self love was important. He picked up his shades that had been discarded on the counter before strutting outside.   
Remi hummed to himself as he waited for his coffee to be ready, watching people come and go. He stepped back to move out of the way for someone to grab their coffee, bumping into someone else.  
“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz sometimes, doll” he laughs softly, turning around to face the stranger he bumped into.   
“It’s no issue! The names Roman, and you are...?” This Roman held out his hand in greeting, bowing dramatically.  
“Remi, pleasure to meet ya doll” Remi bows debatably more dramatically then Roman, mocking a hand kiss on Roman’s outstretched hand. He didn’t go through with with of course, just in case. Remi’s name was called for his coffee and he excused himself to grab it, Roman instead following him. They chatted for a while, coincidentally heading home in the same direction. Remi learned all about Roman’s roommates, quietly taking mental notes on some activities to do with his roommate. The conversation derailed to Roman’s boyfriend, which Remi found absolutely adorable, Remi found himself suggesting all sort of cute ideas for the two to do. They approached the apartments when a light went off in Remi’s head.  
“Wait wait wait, hold on a second girl. You live here?” Remi inquired.   
Roman nodded slowly “yeah...?”   
“Oh my gawd we’re neighbors! What a coincidence!” And with that Roman’s phone went off   
“oh, so sorry, hold on a sec.”   
“No worries! I need to head off soon anyways, later!~” Remi waves goodbye as he headed inside.

Maybe an hour later there was a knock at the door, which Remi happily skipped over to answer, flicking his shades on once more.   
“Hey hey hey, look who it is!~” Remi greeted. Dylan just rolled his eyes and shrugs. Remi opened the door wide to let him in, which Dylan obliged to. He had a duffle over his shoulder.  
“I have more stuff but I’ll bring it over in a span of the week.” He explained nonchalantly. Remi nods in acknowledgement.   
“Meet our neighbor today. Well, one of them. They seem super chill, only moved in a short while again”


	8. Don’t Attack Your Roommate, It’s Rude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school started back up again so I’ve been a tad busy.

The first week or so was rather uneventful, almost bland to be honest. The only peak of interest was when Dylan brought his snake to the apartment, which only kept his interest for an hour or so. Work was fine, boring, but fine. Dylan wasn’t particularly chatty and kept to himself. Remi hadn’t slipped up with his powers quite yet, so that was a small added bonus. He didn’t have work today, so he sprawled himself across the living room sofa, sunglasses crooked over his nose. He watched lights flicker from under the door to Dylan’s room with curiosity. What could be possibly be doing in there?

Dylan paced back and forth in his relatively empty room, feeling cramped up and contained. Moving only helped a tiny bit, his powers didn’t like to be contained. It coiled up inside him and desperately wanted to be released, or to steal from another to grow ever stronger. He let out a low sigh, silently shutting his door. Leaning back against it, he peeled off his gloves and let the energy be channeled to his hands. They flared to life, visualizing the pent up energy inside him and relieving the pressure. Dylan laughed softly to himself, sitting down on the floor in the middle of his room and “painting” with the energy, creating flowing lines and spirals through the air. Slowly the burning pressure within him began to subside, allowing him to relax for a while without using his powers if he wanted. However, he was caught up in the moment, this wasn’t something he could get away with at home. He’d get kicked out in an instant, or worse... Dylan let out a low hum to himself, not paying attention to the world, only to nearly jump out of his skin at a familiar voice.

“Are you ok, doll? You didn’t answer to my knocking and I saw-..... oh” Remi stared wide eyed into the room at the lights in shock. Dylan was on his feet in an instant, a angered scowl written across his face and hands fired up with energy. He steps forward and grabs Remi’s arm.  
“If you tell a soul about this-“ he growls out, slowly draining Remi’s energy. “I’ll make sure you regret it.”  
“Dude! W-what the heck? Let me go!” Remi tore his arm away from Dylan and staggered back.  
“What? Are you scared of me?” Dylan narrows his eyes at the panicked roommate. Remi kept moving back and away from him, his sunglasses askew from the panic. He pressed against the kitchen counter.  
“N-no, listen to me pl-“  
“Why do I not believe that? Oh right, because people lie. Your just like everyone else, no doubt.” Despite the venom in his voice, Dylan was shaking in fear, which began to show in his eyes. Dylan brought the room to light with a draining blast towards Remi.  
But it didn’t hit.  
A thin watery shield hovered in front of Remi, who curled up defensively with tears streaming down his face and his eyes shut tight. The water trickled to the floor with a quiet splash  
“You’re.... Y-you’re like me?... you weren’t lying” Dylan stuttered out, kneeling in front of petrified Remi. He reached out slowly, wiping Remi’s tears away before removing his sunglasses.  
“W-wait-“ Remi barely whispered but much too late, although Dylan paid no attention to the obvious scar.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I’m just so... paranoid, I guess. Have you seen the news? Or the posters? People progressively becoming more and more against Princy, our only representation of... well, us, anywhere.” Dylan rambled, obviously more then a bit relieved. “Maybe... maybe we can fight back. Why do they get to be the normal? The ones who aren’t weird or scary? How’s that fair?”

Remi just watched silently, not daring to move or speak for a long moment. “I... I need time to think”


	9. The mostly unrelated Impractical x Sleepless oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just me ignoring the fact there is a different Remy for this universe and shoving my Remi in his place. Shshsshhhhhh   
> Impractical is an au by @residentachor

“Virgil?” Remi whispered quietly as he watched the events play out live on the television screen, illuminating the dark room. His cup of tea clattered to the ground as he rushed forward.  
“VIRGIL?!” He repeated in a near shout, his hands gripping the sides of the tv as if it could send his thoughts to his dear cousin..... ok, maybe not so much the dear part, all things considered, but still, his cousin. His cousin was out there, fighting crime and putting himself in monumental danger. He focused solely on his cousin as he seemly teleported though the crime scene, adorned in a dark hero-esc attire.   
“That... no, that can’t be him. He wouldn’t do that. He just wouldn’t! His powers, oh definitely. But....” Remi started down at the ground, trying to compute what happened. He glanced at the screen once more as the brooding hero vanished from sight for the last time. He watched blankly as the reporters went on, chattering mindlessly about the spectacle with no connection to the event at hand  
“He’s not a hero. Well, no, just not the hero type.” Remi concludes to himself. “He wouldn’t want to be on tv like that, he wouldn’t want to be shown like that in public” he sounded confident, if only for a half second. Did he really know his cousin like he thought he did? Remi felt the chill of ice on his arm, causing him to flinch before shortly noticing his was causing his spilt tea to become suspended in the air. Instead of hastily cleaning his mess, he focused in on the liquid. He created a delicious sphere between his palms, narrowing his eyes as he made the flowing orb hollow In the center. He nearly looses his concentration as the thought of drinking it out of the air with a curly straw and a mini umbrella passed though his mind, triggering a muffled giggle to escape him. He carefully allowed the cold drink to float back into his cup as he scooped it up and off the ground where it had been abandoned. A small, quiet smile slipped onto his face, for once not panicked when controlling his powers. Maybe... just maybe he could pull off the superhero thing like that Princy and who might possibly be his cousin did.   
No.  
He rubbed his scarred and blinded eye. He’d only hurt someone. He’d take one step into being a hero then screw up. He’d more likely end up a villain. For a brief moment the reporters caught his attention again, discussing whether or not these powerful hero’s could prove a threat, more then the crime they were stopping. If he tried to step in, he’d prove them right. He wasn’t about to screw this up for everyone like him. He wanted them safe, not scared. 

And yet a small part of his mind whispered to him if being a villain was such a bad idea.


	10. it’s finally time, my dudes.

Chapter 9 - it’s finally time, my dudes.  
Remi had wandered outside an hour ago in attempt to clear his head. The sun was just starting to set as he sat just outside on the apartment building steps, his cane tapping aimlessly on the empty concrete absentmindedly. Despite the fact he was constantly scolded into using is cane as a kid, it still felt cold and foreign in his palms. He had adamantly refused to use it, somehow just its mere presence made him feel weak and guilt ridden. He let the cane roll off his hand, clattering to the ground, simply watching it fall. He pulled his knees up, propping his head in his hands which rested on his knees. He watched water softly hit the ground with a soft plip, hardly registering it was raining. He unconsciously willed it to not rain on him, only around him, silently convincing him to stay outside. He closed his eyes, just listening to the rain around him.

“...Remi.”  
Remi looked up with a start, making eye contact through his dark shades at the familiar purple hooded figure in front of him. His heart skipped a beat out of panic. He forced on a hopefully not too pained smile. He quietly set his foot down on the cane, rolling it back into the crevice of the stair.  
“H-hey Virgil.... haven’t seen you in ... well, years...” Remi nervously squeaked out. Virgil seemed to laugh to himself, although it didn’t seem out of any sort of joy.   
“I genuinely forgot about you, kinda wish it stayed that way” Virgil narrowed his eyes “you aren’t wet.”  
Remi tensed, immediately letting the rain soak him before mustering a small “I dunno what you’re talking about.” in the saddest attempt of a teasing manner possible before quickly changing the topic. “After all this time, cuz’, what have you been up to?”  
“I don’t want to talk to you, not again. Not after you... oh, I don’t know, tried to attack me?” Virgil glared at him, his hands stuffed into his pockets but not concealing his shaking.   
“Virgil, that’s not... please don’t take it like that.” Remi shrank back a bit at the glare, unsure how to proceed.   
“How was I supposed to take it! You were gonna attack me! I had to fight back! Our parents refused to let us near each other!” Virgil’s shoulders rode up in frustration, his scowl shaking. “And- And now you act like everything’s totally cool and-“  
“Cuz’-“  
“DONT CUZ’ ME! You- take off those stupid shades so it feels like I’m talking to an actual person.” Virgil stared down at the ground, biting his lip.  
“I’d rather.... um... not...” Remi trailed off quietly. Virgil seemed to twitch before reviving his scowl  
“Remi.”  
“Virgil you don’t understand-“ Remi begged, only to be ignored as Virgil plucked off the shades.

They clattered to the ground, the color draining from Virgil’s face.  
“I know they didn’t tell you-“  
“Oh... oh god, I-... I did that..” Virgil stares down at his hands, tears pooling to his eyes.  
“Virgil...”  
“I did that, didn’t I Remi? Didn’t I? I did- I....” and with that Virgil vanished.


	11. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small blood/sorta selfharm warning?

It was pouring rain, but Remi sat unmoving on the steps, for once allowing the cold rain seep into his clothes. His hair matted against his face, his shades still discarded on the ground. They were shattered anyways. Rain trickled down his face, causing a shiver when it rolled down his scar.   
Tears didn't come. The pain, the emotion was there. But the rain cried for him instead.   
He hurt his cousin.  
Again.  
Was he really this much of a monster? To hurt everyone he cared about? His parents were scared of him. No, are scared of him. They’ll never face him again, kicked him out as soon as they had a chance. Virgil was not only scared of him, but mad at himself now too. That never worked out too well for him…  
Remi mindlessly picked up his shattered shades, turning them over in his hands. Small, thin bit sharp shards tumbled out. Some cruel and twisted impulse kicked in, forcing him to close his hand tight around the shards, pushing them into his palms.  
The rain above him stopped.  
“Hey kiddo, you ok out here?” A cheery voice inquired. Remi glanced up. The male above him was wearing a grey kitten themed raincoat with a matching umbrella, sheltering Remi from the rain. Rain trickled down the rim of his glasses now that he was exposed.  
“Um-...”   
“Oh! Goodness, your hand is bleeding! We can't have that!” The male took Remi's arm, pulling him upright. “I'm sure my roommates won't mind some company for a few minutes.” he continued, dragging Remi in tow behind him. The pair got a concerned look once inside the apartment from someone on the couch, hidden away behind a book. Remi looked away, suddenly self conscious with the realization his eyes are completely exposed. Patton rushed off without explanation, leaving Remi in the entryway. The man on the couch put his book down and followed the kind gentleman. Remi was left alone for several minutes, he could hear the two talking in a hushed whisper. Eventually the kind male came back, towels and a first aid kit in his arms, the other lingered from a distance.  
“Don’t mind him. I’m Patton by the way! That’s Logan.” Patton nods in Logan’s direction, giving him a sweet smile. Patton wraps the towel around Remi, careful not to get the blood from Remi’s hand on it.   
“I’m… I’m Remi.”  
“Oh! You’re our neighbor, right? I’ve seen you around and I think Roman mentioned you.” Patton exclaimed, then carefully pulled Remi to the couch, coaxing him to sit. Patton set down the first aid kit, grabbing out gauze and disinfectant. Then he took Remi’s hand. “Oh golly, that looks pretty bad… but it doesn’t seem like anything stuck in it! I’ve researched a tiny bit, Roman tends to go out on… adventures” Patton managed to catch himself before saying too much. Remi just nodded, careful to keep his eyes hidden and not to make eye contact. Patton ripped open the disinfectant, pulling out the small towelette inside. “This’ll sting quite a bit, sorry” Patton seemed genuinely upset he had to “hurt” Remi. Remi flashed him a meek smile in hopes to cheer him up. As the cold cloth touched his wound, Remi bit back a hiss of pain. Patton murmured a small apology but continued cleaning. Logan still stared down Remi with a questioning gaze.  
“Hey Pat? Have you heard from Virgil? He was supposed to be home about now and…” Roman emerged from his room, fiddling with his phone, “he’s not answering his phone.” Remi flinched, catching Patton’s attention for half a second.  
“Sorry Roman, I’ve heard nothing. I’m sure he’s just running a lil late, don’t fuss too much about it” Patton smiling in hopes to wash away Roman’s worries. He now grabbed for the gauze, unwinding it in preparation. Remi stares intensely hoping his reaction wasn’t suspicious. What was he supposed to say? Hey, I go to in a fight with your roommate? No. Just keep quiet for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a sweetie and fun to write.


	12. Oh, the emo kid?

Remi sat quietly on the couch, Patton had given him a warm blanket and a cup of hot cocoa after wrapping up Remi's wounds. Remi kept his head down, his head almost buried in the blanket as Roman paced in front of him.  
“I'm just worried, Pat! This isn't like Virgil, he doesn't just disappear like this. What if he's hurt?” Roman rambled, clearly concerned for the emo's well-being. It… it felt nice to know Virgil is in good hands.   
“Roman, please, I am sure the kiddo is fine! He can take care of himself!” Patton chidded, hoping to calm the worried friend. Guilt crawled up Remi's throat, he should tell them. They are so worried.  
“I…. Are you um.. Talking about the… um.... The emo kid? With purple hair” Remi quietly and oh so nervously spoke up. Roman and Patton turned to look at him.  
“Yes, why?” Roman narrowed his eyes, his voice bordering on accusatory. Remi shifted nervously in his spot, brushing his hair over his eye.   
“I, um… saw him. He looked a bit upset but otherwise ok” Remi trailed off near the end, not yet willing to share what he knows. Roman's expression brighted  
“Where! Where oh where did you see him!” Roman immediately became antsy, ready to bolt after Virgil.   
“I… don't know? Maybe it's for the better? Have some alone time?” Remi really didn't want to be here when Virgil was. He couldn't afford them finding him.  
Unfortunately, that didn't work out.   
The door flung open to reveal a sopping wet Virgil with a deep scowl on his face. Remi shrank into the blankets with a soft curse, catching a glance from Patton. Virgil grumbled irritable, something about rain, before noticing Remi. They held eye contact for a long moment, the tension in the room thick enough to cut. Remi was the first to look away, staring down at his hands  
“H-hey Virge…” Remi mumbled


	13. Monster

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. He tried again  
“You…. Why are you….?” Virgil tried. Patton piped up when Remi didn't reply.   
“Well kiddo, i found him outside in the rain and his hands where all cut up! Looks like his sunglasses broke!” Patton paused a moment “do you two know each other?”. Remi instinctively half cover his eye with his hand, Virgil watched it silently.  
“Yeah, I caused that” Virgil gestured to Remi's eye.  
“Virge-” Remi's voice broke, “Virgil, please, don't be like that-”  
“But it's true!” Virgil tensed up, tears building in his eyes.   
“But it's my fault! My. Fault. Ok?” Remi stood up, walking over to Virgil slowly. Remi brushed the hair out of his blind eye, eliciting a small gasp from Patton. Virgil shook his head in denial, backing away from Remi.  
“No- no…. No its not” Virgil mumbled, staring intently at the floor.   
“Yes it is, Virge-“  
“No-“  
“I’m the monster, ok?!” Remi rose to his feet, ”Even my parents know that! That’s why they pushed me out of the house as soon as they could get away with it! That’s why they kept you far, far, FAR away from me! I’m a monster!” Remi took in a shaky breath, his throat closing on the threat of tears.  
“... Remi?” The room was dead silent other then Remi’s shaking breath and Virgil’s quiet voice. Remi started down at the floor, tears now streaking down his face.  
“Remi” Virgil had silently made it in front of Remi, “please, maybe… maybe we both messed up. But you didn’t deserve all the punishment you got.” Virgil silently waited for an answer that didn’t come. Remi refused to tear his eyes from the floor. “Remi please, look at me.”  
With a fearful breath, Remi looked up. Virgil stood before him, his cousin and friend, someone who had his back as a kid. Behind him, Virgil’s friends watching in anticipation and worry, all of which Remi had encountered somewhere at one point. Suddenly, Virgil hugged him tight but pulled away before Remi could react.   
“Now, you can't pull that stunt on me” Remi managed to muster out a happy tone to his voice before pulling Virgil back into a hug.


End file.
